The Gem Caste System (Legend of Onix)
On Homeworld there are many divisions in the caste system that help maintain Homeworld and were even used in the times of the brothers. While some are more valuable then others, each have a vital role in the gem society. Gem Caste System (The Caste system is listed from highest to lowest) 1.The Brother's (Gods): The Brothers are the highest of the caste system and are classified in the gem world as gods. As the original creators of the universe and of gem kind they are highly respected and honored. But as the age of the Diamond began they faded into nothing but myth. But one day they will free Homeworld of the tyranny of the Diamonds and takes control once again. 2.Elemental's (Rulers): The Elemental gems are the forms of royalty in the gem world since they descended from shards from the first gem. There most notorious aspect is there ability to manipulate elements. Often times they are considerably more powerful then the diamonds but in the age of the Diamond, there tyranny and use of fear and manipulation effected the minds of the royal gems that still exist. 3.Diamond's (Generals): Before they were the high rulers of Homeworld, the brothers created them as war lords and generals for there army's. They were highly trusted by the brothers and were even distributed Planets for there own keepings. But after many years the Diamonds became vain and envious of the brothers and rebelled in the cosmic war that lasted for thousands of years. The Brothers didn't want any more harm to come to there worlds so they surrendered there forces and the Diamonds took control of the capital planet, Homeworld. 4.Sapphire's (Oracles): This is by far the rarest of the gems since there are only three in existence. They were only three created by sapphire, each one to represent one of the brothers. There original position was as speakers for the brothers and as oracles of the future. But ever since the cosmic war the sapphires were taken under the authority of the diamonds for there own selfish porpoises. 5.Onyx's (Mages): While not as rare as the sapphires they are quite rare. They were originally created by King Onix Himself as a form of Mage or Magician for him in times of war. There magic was quite devastating against others, however it was never nearly as powerful as the brothers themselves. During the Cosmic war many of them were wiped out thanks to the Diamonds leaving only 20 left. While they were believed to be no longer existing they serve the brothers and stay loyal to them till the end. 6.Emerald's (Knights/Healers): The emeralds in the caste system are the knights and are the only military based class to be higher then the quartz. Unlike Sir Emerald, other emeralds do not have life magic, but rather they are gifted in healing and also take on a role as heals in battle. They fought for the brothers for millions of years but when the diamond age began most of them became corrupted and followed the ways of the Diamonds. while very few stayed loyal the ones that did were made into elites into the brothers army's. 7.Quartz's (Commanders): This class came into the system during the time of the diamond age. while they were used along with the emeralds in the diamond authority they take on roles as commanders. They lead missions most of the times and will often take a form of escort team with them, mainly of lesser soldiers. The only known quartz to have served with the brothers was rose quartz but it more then likely they had at least a few more in there army's. 8.Garnet's (Elite Soldiers): Garnets were part of the same class with rubies during the times of the brothers, however during the age of the diamonds they took on there own caste in the system. Garnets are elite soldiers and are often considered as leads of smaller groups in the diamond military, but never leading the quartz class. Garnets are known for having superior strength and speed but unlike the fusion garnet they don't have characteristics of the ruby or sapphire gem. 9.Opal's (Archers): Not all gems in the gem army are skilled in close combat. Instead special gems gifted with marksmanship are used to wipe out enemy's from a far. The class of gem responsible for this is the opal. Much like the fusion they are gifted with a powerful bow but unlike the fusion they use laser based fire instead of light. As well as being gifted with the bow they are also skilled with other weapons at range like the crossbow and even laser blasters. With this much skill in ranged combat no gem can be safe near or far. 010.Ruby's (Comin soldiers): Rubies are expendable soldiers in the diamonds army and were soldiers in the brothers army. Like most ruby's they are quite stupid and focus a lot more on power rather then there intelligence. Regular rubies do however have a form of connection to heat and fire. while this is true this was only during the time of the diamonds when they were trying to reconstruct the powers the royal rubies had. 11.Peridot's (Technicians): Peridot's are extremely brilliant technicians and scholars in the gem community and during the time of the brothers they were often philosophers and scientists who developed new styles of gem technology. During the time of the diamonds they were no longer scholars or scientists but rather they were kindergarteners to maintain the diamonds creation of the kindergartens. 12.Pearl's (Servants): At the bottom of the caste system are the pearls but ironically during the time of the brothers, they were high ranked knights along with Emeralds. But it was the age of the diamonds that made the pearl caste into the servant class that is known of today. Now they just stand around and serve there masters instead of actually having any form of contribution to the gem world. Unclassified Gems Some gems are not part of the caste system, however they are classified based on there powers and there abilities. While most of these gems are quite standard some are considered legendary and have different connections to the brothers themselves. 1. Mystic Topaz (Djinn): According to legend it was said that long ago there was a gem created by each of the brothers together that would posses the magical ability's of each brother. This however turned into a nightmare when there creation, mystic topaz was created. This trickster of a gem was impulsive with his magic and used it for diabolical purposes. To stop his terror they made it so he could only use magic for others instead of for himself, and can only give three magical requests. While he technically keeps his word with each request, he twists the words making his restrictions a living nightmare for not only himself but for others to. 2. Agate (Illusionist): During the time of the cosmic war, the Diamonds needed a gem to be able to trick other soldiers and the brothers themselves. The diamonds were quite experimental with this, until they finally created a gem of illusion named Agate. This gem was skilled in illusions and was able to trick the brothers numerous times. But after the war Agate became useless to the diamonds so he left Homeworld to find a way to use his illusions once again. One day he came to earth and humans discovered his many illusions making him well known among humans. Shockingly they never knew he was a gem since his skin was tan like a human and his gem was always hidden under his sleeve. 3.Dragon Opal (Living Weapon): In times of war the Diamonds needed a gem powerful enough to wipe out any foe they dare to encounter. The spawn they created was a beautiful gem gifted with the power of the dragon. she was trained in combat for thousands of years forging her into the most powerful gem in the Diamonds army's. But one day the brothers showed her the truth about the Tyranny of the Diamonds so she did the unthinkable and ran away from Homeworld abandoning her previous masters. Now it is unknown wear she is but most likely she will aid the brothers in the constant conflict for the control of the universe itself. 4.Brimstone (Royal Blacksmith): When the first gems were being created the Brothers wanted to try to make life out of something that was neither organic gem based. So in there desire to create new life they managed to create a form of gem like being out of using a form of stone called Brimstone. At first they didn't know what part of the gem class he would belong in, but after time he turned out to be quite skilled in weapon making, creating armors that could never break and weapons that can slice through the toughest elements. He was highly valued among the brothers and delayered him as the royal blacksmith. He was so skilled in his work he himself crafted the very scepter that is now used by the king himself. But during the time of the cosmic war the diamonds captured him during the brothers surrender. They said they wouldn't hurt him but would stop at nothing to put an end to the brothers. Brimstone made a deal with the diamonds. He said that he would craft them the finest weapons if the brothers and there army's were not harmed. The diamonds agreed to this and ever since he has slaved away in his forge creating weapons and armor for the diamonds and there army's. Gems in the Caste System Garnet: Oracle/Common Soldier Amethyst: Commander Pearl: Servant/ Knight Lapis Lazuli: Ruler Jasper: Commander Rose Quartz: Commander The Diamonds: General Sapphire: Oracle Peridot: Technician Sir Emerald: god Lord Sapphire: god King Onix: god Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content